


No Blankets Needed

by DuccleMinded



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Cute, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuccleMinded/pseuds/DuccleMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the moment that should have happened between The Doctor and The Consulting Detective after John's "I don't have to" line in Season One, Episode One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Blankets Needed

"Come on," Sherlock said to John, leaning closer. "Use your imagination."

John took a sideways step that he didn't have to. He looked down and said quietly, "I don't have to."

Sherlock tightened his lips. What was he thinking? How could he have been so thoughtless... John's hands were steady, but he wasn't looking Sherlock- not in the eyes, not in the face, not anywhere. Sherlock frowned.

"Get out." he murmured. It was so quiet and ill-directed that nobody moved for a second. Then Sherlock burst into action.

"Out, out, out!" He said, going over to Lestrade and using grand hand-gestures to drive him away. His voice wasn't one of anger, more of urgency; he wanted everyone gone and he wanted everyone gone  _now_.

"But... Sherlock. Sherlock!" Lestrade tried putting up a fight, but Sherlock was obviously having none of it. 

"I don't understand." Lestrade said.

Sherlock glanced over at John who was just as puzzled as everyone else. Sherlock's usual sharp eyebrows eased a bit as he looked endearingly at his flatmate. Lestrade looked from Sherlock to John and sighed an, "oh," and then put his hands up in defeat as he shuffled out the door.

"We'll come back in 10 minutes," said Lestrade.

"Don't bother," said Sherlock.

 Donovan and Anderson shook their heads as they followed Lestrade out the door. Mrs. Hudson was tut-tutting and trying to tell them all that she had married ones upstairs.

John watched everyone leave and turned to Sherlock.

"Why did you-"

"Did you really think those thoughts?" Sherlock asked, not looking at him, leaning on the now closed door.

John rolled his eyes. "Well... Not those words exactly..."

"I didn't ask about the words, I asked about the thoughts."

John sighed uncomfortably. "Sherlock, it... It doesn't matter anymore. I'm here, aren't I?"

"It matters to me."

John fought back a blush. "I'm not asking you to understand, it's fin-"

Then John gasped as Sherlock strolled over to him, opened armed. Sherlock had wrapped himself around John's upper body within a matter of microseconds. The taller man leaned into John slightly. John frowned and turned his eyes upwards to where Sherlock's head rested atop his own.

"What are you doing, Sherlock?" John said in an amazingly calm voice.

"It's called comforting." Sherlock said, scientifically. "I'm comforting you."

"I don't need-"

"Yes you do." Sherlock said, not even bothering to deduce why.

John cautiously brought his arms around Sherlock's upper back and held his own wrists. Sherlock was so skinny. It was the first thing John noticed; how easily he could wrap himself around his consulting detective. Sherlock began rubbing his arms up and down John's back. John shuddered and Sherlock stopped.

"I'm sorry..." Sherlock began. He could feel John shaking his head underneath him.

"No," he said, "No it's... It's alright."

There stood there for fourteen minutes straight, holding, hugging that way until John's knees suddenly began aching.

"Sherlock... Can we..."

"Couch." Sherlock ordered.

John bent his head down and smiled into Sherlock's chest. Sherlock dropped his arms down and took John's hand lightly in his own. Walking over to the couch, Sherlock thought about how easy this all came. And how nice it felt.

Sherlock sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. John tilted his head as he came to sit down next to him. Sherlock gently pushed John down so that John's head was resting in Sherlock's lap. Sherlock ran his fingers through John's hair and John curled closer to him. Sherlock smiled.

Eventually Sherlock would end up lying down as well, cradling John in his arms. John was lying on top of him. He hugged himself into Sherlock's waist and Sherlock kept running his fingers through John's hair. Warm and as happy as could be.


End file.
